Cutting Out The Fairytale
by M14Mouse
Summary: Madison closed up the last box and taped it shut. She was done.


Cutting out the Fairytale

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Madison closed up the last box and taped it shut. She is done.

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Love bingo prompt: Divorce

Madison looked around the empty house. The first thing that popped into her head was how big it was now. All of the boxes were pressed against the walls. The furniture was either moved out already or covered in white sheets. None of the pictures were on the wall anymore.

It looked like it was dead.

In a way, it fit her mood perfectly. Empty and yet so cluttered with the past. She remembered like it was yesterday. Well, the divorce was yesterday, wasn't it? The ink has barely dried before Nick left the room and didn't look back.

Bastard…

This was the place where the house was supposed to become a home. They were so excited. They talked about it for months in their small little apartment. They looked at least a million houses before they decided on this one. This was the place where they were going to raise their family. Her fingers itched for a camera at the thought. She hoped to film every moment of their lives here. Now, she was glad that they weren't any kids involved. The amount of dirt and mud that they threw at each other was insane. They dragged out every event and every moment of their lives together out in the open for the whole world to see.

She felt sorry for her friends and the mess she and Nick dragged them through. They did the worst thing possible. They made them choose sides. Sis had chosen her side, of course. But they put Xander and Chip through hell. Sometimes, she looked at Xander and wondered how much he aged since the beginning of the year. And how much it was because of them and not his crumbling relationships?

Chip…Her once geeky…okay…still geeky…funny friend surprised her the most.

He told them both flat out that he won't be involved. He won't watch them destroy each other. Most of all, he didn't want the knights involved. At first, she didn't understand why that was important until Daggeron explained it to her. Knights had a code of their own. They are loyal to each to a fault. Now that she thought about it. That does explain a lot.

But at the time, she didn't really care what Chip was going to do. Looking back, she was glad that he did. He was like a port in the storm for everyone.

She sighed as she wandered into the kitchen.

It was bare like much of the house. This room became her place to cry. She remembered putting her head into her hands and just started to cry. Sometimes, she would cry for hours and days. Sometimes, she wouldn't cry at all. She would bow her head and just lose herself in her thoughts.

She looked out of their backyard. She would spend hours filming the wildlife….the birds and the deer. Now, it looked like that the forest was her backyard. She was guilt about letting go like that. Much like she was guilty about letting her marriage go. She fought so hard to keep it going. She tried talking then she tried to leave him alone.

Once upon a time, Undonna could reach him.

Undonna wasn't here anymore.

Maybe that was the start of it. The beginning of the end for their marriage but she couldn't really know. It could have been the fact that they never talked to each other. They were locked in their own little worlds.

But they did love each other. Perhaps, they loved each other too much. That is why they fought so hard to get away or come together.

She turned away from the window and walked down the hall to her studio. She just needed to pick some of her equipment. She opened the door and looked at the empty room with a few boxes stacked in a corner.

This place was her sanctuary. It was her place away from it all. She would spend hours here…cutting and editing film. Just to keep her mind off the madness. Now, much like the house, it was bare as well. She took a deep breathe. It was time. She would have her studio again. But now…..She walked over to the boxes and got out some packaging tape. She un-rolled the tape.

She closed up the last box and taped it shut. She was done.

End

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
